shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster Pack
Booster Pack is a stack of cards in Shadow Fight 3 which can be bought from the in-game shop for a determined amount of price. They also can be obtained by participating in duels, by gaining higher Dan. Description Booster Pack contains 5 cards, which can be either equipment, Special Move, or perk. It is one of the available methods to obtaining or upgrading players' kits, the other ones are from the store, Chests, or dropped by opponents. In order to open a Booster Pack, the players must swipe the screen in order to slash the pack. Each faction has its own set of Booster Packs, which will give the players the kits that belong to that faction upon opening. At first, the only Booster Packs available are the ones that belong to Legion. Advancing further into the story will unlock Booster Packs of the other factions; Chapter II for Dynasty packs, and Chapter III for Heralds packs. Booster Packs introduced in earlier chapters, however, will not disappear and still can be bought even if the players already passed that Chapter, i.e Legion Booster Packs are still buyable in Chapter II. There is also a type of Booster Packs called Archive Booster Packs. Unlike the usual booster packs, these archive packs contain only the old items from previous chapters that are removed when the players entering a new chapter. Aside from that, archive packs do not differ much from the usual booster packs. Booster Packs are classified by the rarity of cards they contain. Rare Booster Pack Contains at least 5 Rare cards. There is a chance to get cards with higher rarity. Rare booster packs are the only type of booster pack that are obtainable for free, once per day. In order to get it again, the player can wait for the next day or buy it with 100 gems. Epic Booster Pack Contains at least 2 Epic cards and 3 Rare cards. There is a chance to get cards with higher rarity. Epic booster packs can only be bought with 400 gems. Legendary Booster Pack Contains at least 2 Legendary cards and 3 Epic cards. Legendary booster packs are the most expensive type of packs, priced at 2,000 gems. Unique Booster Pack Unique Booster Pack is a type of pack obtainable only when an event is being held. It contains one item from the ongoing event set, along with four other cards. The player can obtain Unique packs from either purchasing it in the shop using Trophies or by defeating the last boss of the events. Unique packs are further classified into two more types: #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. The players have a chance to obtain one random item from the event set in Basic Pack. In addition, it contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. There is a chance to get cards with higher rarity. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1,200 trophies. The players are guaranteed to obtain one random item from the event set in Premium Pack. In addition, it contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. There is a chance to get cards with higher rarity. Dan Booster Pack Dan Booster Pack contains several cards of random rarity (ranging from Common to Epic) and a small number of gems. They will be rewarded at the end of a league season, for players with at least Dan 2. Higher Dan yields season packs with more valuable cards and more gems. Players will receive season packs only if they participated in duels at least once during the season. League Booster Pack League Booster Pack contains several cards of random rarity (ranging from Rare to Legendary) and a number of gems. They will be rewarded at the end of a league season, for players with a league rank of at least Warrior. Higher rank yields league packs with more valuable cards and more gems. Just like the Dan booster pack, players will receive league packs only if they participated in duels at least once during the season. Gallery Legion booster.jpg|Legion booster packs Dynasty booster.jpg|Dynasty booster packs Heralds booster.jpg|Heralds booster packs Archive Booster Ch 4.jpg|Archive booster pack Chapter 4 Archive Booster Ch 5.jpg|Archive booster pack Chapter 5 Archive Booster Ch 6.jpg|Archive booster pack Chapter 6 20171121 200941.jpg|Opening a booster pack 20171121 200953.jpg|Rewards from booster pack 20180910_150650.jpg|Season Pack (Legend league) Screenshot_2018-10-08-15-15-55-603.jpeg|Season pack rewards players with some gems and random cards Daily Rewards (1).jpg|Daily rewards (Claimed) Daily Rewards (2).jpg|Daily rewards (Unclaimed) Trivia * Booster Pack can be slashed multiple times as the player wishes, however, slashing it once is enough to open it. * The picture on the Booster Packs is the main character that is representative of the pack's faction. Marcus for Legion packs, June for Dynasty packs, and Itu for Heralds packs. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay